


Hard Pillow

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the beginning of their sleepover, Hinata had a habit of abandoning his pillow and used Kageyama as his pillow instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Pillow

When Hinata stayed over at Kageyama’s house for the first time, Kageyama told Hinata that his family didn’t keep guest futon.

To this, Hinata just smiled cheerfully and said, “Okay!”

Kageyama didn’t realize Hinata’s ‘okay’ means that they were eventually to share Kageyama’s single bed for the rest of the night.

Even though Kageyama’s family was in no possession of guest futon, they had several extra pillows. Kageyama took one, so that at least Hinata had somewhere comfortable to rest his head at. He arranged and patted two pillows on his bed. He then glanced at Hinata proudly, like a kid who wanted adult to praise his scribble, simply because Kageyama managed to be hospitable to Hinata.

Hinata smiled and thanked Kageyama. To Kageyama, that was enough. Full with tasty curry for dinner and satisfied with the great practice they had that evening, Kageyama and Hinata went to sleep.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Kageyama woke up. His bed felt unusually cramped. He slowly remembered that Hinata was staying over. He didn’t have to look very far nor move too much to see how Hinata was doing, because the orange-haired partner of him was abandoning his fresh new pillow and chose to rest his head on the crook between Kageyama’s neck and shoulder.

Kageyama thought Hinata was heavy, but not overly heavy. His short, messy orange hair tickled Kageyama's cheek and ear, but Kageyama stayed still. It was kind of cold that night, since it was early autumn, so Hinata’s body heat was actually felt quite nice. Every time Hinata breathed slowly on his sleep, Kageyama could feel it and he kind of liked the sensation. Kageyama had no idea why, but people didn't seem to like to touch him, though Kageyama was never very comfortable with touches. They didn't even attempt to get close to him or even standing beside him. Strangely enough, being very close to Kageyama was something Hinata did as natural as breathing and something he seemed to be happy to do.

Contented, Kageyama wiggled a little. He managed to pull the blanket back until it covered Hinata and him without moving too much.

Satisfied and warm, Kageyama closed his eyes and drifted off again.

Since then, whenever Hinata stayed over, Kageyama always prepare extra pillow and Hinata would always abandon his perfectly good pillow to use Kageyama as his personal, though rather hard, pillow.

(Kageyama even conducted an experiment once. He borrowed his father’s expensive health pillow that was super comfortable and placed it on Hinata’s side. Kageyama wondered whether Hinata would finally use his designated pillow if he had a really good pillow, a one that, presumably, better than Kageayama’s shoulder or arm.

Hinata still put his head on Kageyama’s chest that night.

The orange head might moved around, spread his arms and legs all over the place, and being as active as he usually was when he was awake, but he still had his head somewhere upon Kageyama's body.

Kageyama gave up ever since.)

This habit spread to the time when they went away for training camp. Naturally, Hinata would sleep next to Kageyama, and, naturally enough too, Hinata somehow decided that Kageyama’s futon was much more comfortable, much like Kageyama’s shoulder was a better pillow than his actual pillow.

Kageyama never had to suffer the embarrassment or at least judging looks for sleeping with Hinata against him, since whenever they went on those camps, they always woke up at the same time. Hinata acted like everything was normal—yawned without closing his mouth, rubbing his eyes a little, then stood up and stared down at Kageyama ("Are we going to wash our face together or what?")—so Kageyama did too and they just went on with their life.

No one on seemed to mention this to Kageyama and Hinata himself, but the news had spread as far as to Kenma and even Bokuto.

(Kageyama had heard Kenma nonchalantly asked Hinata about it when they had practice match.

“Shouyou, is it true that you always sleep with—or more like against—your setter friend?”

“Yep. It makes me feel all ‘nyaaahhh’ and I always wake up fresh and pumped, so I guess it’s good. Hey, Kageyama, do you feel great too whenever we sleep together?”

Kageyama avoided Kenma’s either judging or mischievous stare, “I... don’t dislike it.”)

(As for Bokuto’s case, he snaked his arm around Kageyama’s neck and whispered, “Don’t feel so alone with all that cuddly stuff with Hinata. I do that a lot with Akaashi too. You know, after that, we usually—ack!”

Akaashi had served volleyball to Bokuto’s butts and the pair left side by side. Bokuto’s eyes teary because of the strong serve and Akaashi seemed almost serene.)

Then, Kageyama supposed, Hinata using him as pillow was just… normal.

Even after the photo of them hugging in their sleep circulated on club email from Sugawara’s extensive collection of his kouhai being cute (this included a frowning Tsukishima and a blushing Yamaguchi; Kageyama had failed to understand how are those supposed to be cute), Kageyama and Hinata just shrugged it off and asked when are they going to start practicing.

It was just normal.


End file.
